


anata no warehouse

by alicechugstea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drug use/reference, Gore, M/M, Multiple Endings, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, There’s a happy ending i promise lmao, Visual novel style, audio links, flashing images, major character death if you select that option, you just gotta work for it B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicechugstea/pseuds/alicechugstea
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto has a palace.Enter to save him?>YES---A Google slide work in the form of a visual novel with images, interactive elements and music. A link for each chapter will be provided. The last chapter will feature the full work.





	1. 100 YEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Anata no Warehouse!  
> We hope you enjoy your stay. This is the first level - the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter link:   
> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/13GLGNfTzCwDN8AIszRGUiHYyANOaBaQKrmTX6RsByMc/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> For the full experience, please use headphones.

  
**CHAPTER 1: 100 YEN**  
https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/13GLGNfTzCwDN8AIszRGUiHYyANOaBaQKrmTX6RsByMc/edit?usp=sharing

 

**PREVIEW:**

“I hate this place.”

Akira agrees. There’s something off kilter here, almost painful in the way that the fake smiles of the round, twitching, laughing mascot rotate, crawling underneath his skin. There’s something uncomfortably familiar about the face - a splash of blonde hair, round chubby cheeks that bounce with each twist of brown eyes.

Well, they know who it is. They know who they’re here for. It’s just that no one wants to say anything out loud.

“It creeps me out.”

It creeps them all out. It’s not extravagant, not like the previous palaces they’ve seen. Hell, even Futaba’s carried a sense of awe in its towering design, glowing green hieroglyphics in ancient sandstone.

This place though...it’s a claustrophobic maze. Arcade machines are crowded together, lights buzzing around like flies looking for their next meal. There are….people of all ages? Young, old… parked at the machines. It reminds Akira a little of Sae’s palace, the customers glued to the slot machines, unable to peel their eyes away even as their body shrivelled as their wallets dripped dry.

The undercurrent of laughter and cheers fades in and out as they travel through the hallways. There’s only been one saferoom and one entrance. They can’t find anything else - nothing to climb, no ducts to crawl through, no secret passage. Even on the little map that they took from the main prize stand shows only what they’ve found so far - a single, sprawling area of video games. It’s beyond frustrating.

“Welcome to The Arcade! We hope you enjoy your time here with a complimentary 100 tokens.”

Its voice is bubbly, an offensively perky customer service voice, just like the rest of the place with its flashing neon lights and electronic pings. The Shadow bows, impeccably dressed in a bright yellow and black uniform as it hands over a bag of tokens to them, before turning around and walking away.

They frown. This is the only Shadow type on the floor, and none of them have attacked yet. They reach for it again. It turns, blinking red eyes crinkling into a picturesque smile.  
“Welcome to The Arcade! We hope you enjoy your time here with a complimentary 100 tokens.” It bows, hands another bag of tokens, and walks away again.

It’s confusing. They can’t get a read of it – there’s no weaknesses because there’s nothing to fight. They’ve never come across this before. Maybe they can get information out of it? A cognition style Shadow that only acts as part of the Palace, and not technically an enemy?

They reach out again. It turns around again, with more coins.. And again.  
And again.  
And again.

 

And again.

“Welcome to The Arcade! We hope you enjoy your time here with a complimentary-“ The Shadow pauses, jilted in its movements. It corrects itself after a pause and bows low.

“Our apologies. I seem to have run out of tokens, dear customer.”

let me just reach into my (his) own little pocket -

And then slowly, horrifyingly, it pushes its own hand inside itself with no hesitation, sparks flying with the sound of creaking metal as it punches through. With a sudden yank it pulls out a little box from the gaping hole in its chest. It oozes a mixture of frayed wires and darkened flesh, stringy bits that pulse.

The Shadow holds out the box – it twitches like a still beating rabbit heart.

 

“We apologise for the wa I t, d ear c u tso mer.” Its voice begins to flicker, glitch in and out of static.

 

“W e hop e you en joy y̏̋̓ͮ̽̍oͪͯ̐ͥ ̍̚uͤͤ̌̆͋̑r͆ ͭ͂̇̇̌t̂̉͊i͐̀ͪͤͬmͬ̎ͨ͌̇́ ͮ̚̚ē ̓͒̐h̃̒̀̍̄e ̈́ͭ̽̚ȓ̇ͧ̀͛ͦ̒ ͨ̽̆ẻ̃̂̔̽ ̸̶̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̦̣̲̹̫̼̱̭̠͙͓͚̗̠͖̫̜̮̪̙͉̬̠̀͌̾͒̏̽̾̆̉̌͗͋̓̀̉̄̇̊̿͌̒̾͂̐̂͐ͧ̑͊̌̓̈́̑͑̆̆͛͌̄̈͐̄̈́̓͋̌̉̏̇̌͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅw̵̶̧̢̨̥̲̟͈͓͙̩̹̞̝̼͈͇̙̪̠̬̫̰̰̦͎̗͖͙̤͔̟̤̫͈ͥ̓̓̋͆͘̚̚͝i̴̴̸̢̡̡̢̧̧̹̙̝̱̗̞̗̗͈̰̻͎͇͖̤͉͔̯͕̝̺̘̦͚͔̘̰̦̺̞̮̰̬̠͎͓̱̬̝̪̰̦̺̖͇͉͉̘͚̭̪̝͚̬̼͖̪̯͍͎̬̝͕̥̰͓͕͈̪͚͈̯̥̰̮̪̤̦̠͔̘͔͒̓͛̋̀̆̇̓̇̄̾̇̒̅ͭ͗̍̽̄͊̽͒̈́̅ͨ͆͆͗̒̾͐̉͊̔̃̉̒̃̂̈̅͗̆̉̎̃̈́̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̻̤̣̜͍͔̫̭͎͕̙̣̗̯̥̳̯̬̱̗͉̯̠̭͉̟̯̠͎̟̘̺̦̙͕̼͙͉͕̪̣̝̥̐͛͜ ̷̷̴̧̧̰̭̝͍̰̰͎̣̰̭̻̻͒̓̿̉͛̅̒͛̾̒ͮ̍͆̐̎͌͗͗́̍̄͐͆̍͗̍ͭ̉̒̀̈̑͆̿̽̓͛̾̓͒͂͗̑̒͑̈̏́͊̓͛̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅh̸̷̛̛͕͖̗̰̻̜̫̜̜̮̦̙̹͋̀̆̌͑̐ͦ͑͐͋͆͗̂́̌̔̿̆͐͑͛͘͘͝ͅ ̶̵̧̧̪̺̞̣͉͙͖̝̞͕̳̘̖͓̱̺̘̘̝͎̺̝͇͚͔̘͍̳̘̰̱͈̮̟̯̺͚͚̣̪̲͈̮͖̫̥̾̈́̈̋̈́͂͊͗͆̑̄̓ͩ͆̐͒̉̂͛̑͆͌͆̓͂͊̾͌̋̉̾͗͛̃̂̆̓̇͐͒͆͌͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ả̵̧̨̡̧̨̡̺̳͚̙̖͖̥͙̞̰̦̜̩̼̰͇̣͙̙̪̥̟͓̻̜̣͕̠̲̖͖̲͉͔̙̯̣̜̼̃̂̇̍͗̎͊͛̓̔͗͗̋́͒̐̍͛̍͐̍̏̓̃́̿͐̃̎̽̈̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̛̘̟̻͎̦̹̮̭̩̟̖̰̻͙̣͕̭̹̥̫̮̟̥̬̩̺͉̆̇̄̃̈́̑̽̑͂͋͆͊͗̑̄̎͆̄͗̚͘̕͝ͅͅc̸̢̧̢̨̡͈̠͔̼̱̺͎͇̜̼̞̱̮͇͖̪̲͉̲͓̥͇̣͕̜̻̥̖̱̦͉̱̜͙̟̃̍̇͆̍̂̈̎̆̇̔̍̃̎͌̓̽̏̿͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅơ̴̴̸̢̨̡̨̠͎͇̹̦͖̞̳̭̰͚͔̦͍̻̤̗̭̪͍̗̲̟͕̣͖̪͓̻̘̪̭̳̬̣̥̪͖͈̘̙͔̤̻͖̬̼͓̻͓̙͔̰͇͈̱̝͒͋͗̐͗̇̔̐͊̌̊̎̂͗̉̆̋̓͑ͬ̓͗̈́̏͗̈̅̏͊̆̎͐̏̎̓̆̾̉̿͆̓͗͒̄̂̾̈́͛ͮ͆̂̒͋́̾̈͗͗̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̷̨̡̢͉̗̘̹͎̙̰̝̘̥͈͍̠͙̳̭̣̗̝̬͕̫̗̲̱͕̺̅̈́͆̍̈́̔́̕ͅp̵̵̡̡̡̨̛̥͉̳̜̦̥̲͙̥̘̼͇̜͍̲͍̬̖͉̞̼̖̱͙̝̘̭̙̞̮̮͉̖͖̟̊̅͂͂̂͊̈́͐̉̌̈́ͭ̔̿̄̐̓̄̓̐̐̔̈́͊̀͊͋̎̈̈́͑̿̾̀̓͊̈́̏̂̆͐͛̑̋̅̋͊́͊̇̇̅̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̴̘̣̼̫̘͚͔̞̥̭̘̖̼̰̻̀͆̿̀͂̐͊̒̅̆̆̎̄͂͌͗͛͛́͆̄̌̓̐̔̓͑̀ͣ̔̒̉̐̂̍̎͆̓̂̓̂͌̔͌̉̋̊́̒̓̾͋̄̿͒͊̐͆͗̌͒̍̐̔̈̒̐̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝l̸̷̸̴̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̲̟̠̣͚̗̼̖͔͓̤̜̭̟̘͓̞̪̞͕̺͈͚̙̗̞̲̲͕͖̩͍̯͈͓͉̹̟͈̳̰̣̝̞͙͈͔͖̥͇̟̖̹̰̺̖̣͕͖̤̥̲̟̗̬̭͑̔̔̔̉͐̅̋͋͂̈́̌̆̆̈́̊̏̎ͣ̐̈́͐̍̅͐̈́͛͛̈́͊̓̀͛̄̄͑̇̿͑̋͊̈́͆͒̾̈́͛ͪ̇̾̌͋̏͊̃ͭ͑̈́̊͂̑̏̍̾̽̂̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḭ̶̷̛̟̖͙̖̠̝͖̩̠̣̻͖͈͎̜̖̣̖̭̪̗͉̈́̄̇͛̌̀̏̌̇́͆́̋̌̒̌͊͗̑͛ͨ͒̔̃̃̎̇̀̈́̔̂̃͗͐͒̏̉͆͆̓͛͌͋̓͐̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̴̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̪͇̺͇͚̞͈̣͎̻̳̦͇̻͓̞͇̳̦͉̙̙̱͍̠̫͋̍̆̑̃͗̽̍̿͑̍̍͋̏̐̉͗͐̀͌̋͂͌͘̚͜͝ͅȩ̴̷̢̢̢̡̧̢̹̜̩͔̰͚̘̩͙̤̥̰͎̥̖̻͍̮͙̻͇̩͎͍̪̹̞̱̗̲̇́̊͊̈́̒̑̎͆̃̌̂̾̋͒͗̈̏̽͗͛́͛̊̅͌ͭ̒̽̃̄̉̍̈́̐̈́̎̉̐̄̈́͊̎̽̄͑͒̈́̊̂͐̈́̑̇̈́̂̀͊̂̊͜͠͠͝͠ͅņ̸̸̡̨̡̡̛͕̝̭̪̬̭̞̩̤̯͓̠̞̪͈̖͖̘̪̟̬͍͇̘̩̲̞̜̜̰̻̥̝̮̹̰̹̥̮̥̪͉͊̉̍ͬ̈́͐̌͛̓̃̿̔̄̈̆̑̑͘̕͜͜͠͝ ̵̶̢̧̢̛̛̛̗͓̺͔͍̟͉̭̮͍̠͇̮̟̣̯̦͉̭͎͕̜̜̤͎̘͍̲̤͎̠̤̭͇̼͖͔̝̜̫̱̪̤̪̫͖̮͎̔̀͂̄̃͐͛̅̐̉ͨ̏̇͛͘͘͜͝ẗ̸̷̨̛̘̠̮̭̮̬̲̦̪̹̬̹͕̪͖̦̣̼̻̺̳̦̹̳̱͎̞̺͕͇͚̤͉̗̦͚̥̬͍́̔̓͛̌̄̐͗̈͒̐̏́̈́͌̑̍̿͐͊͐͌̂ͤ͐͒́̄̇́̋̽͋̎̅̒̒̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝ͅ -“

 

 

the voice cuts out with a groan and the Shadow kneels over, its cavity dripping sinew across the floor. The box pops open – there are tokens inside.

 

They don’t take the tokens this time. Futaba gags.

It happens with every Shadow on the floor.


	2. rest and repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level 2: The Cafe
> 
> Chapter link:  
> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1GbH3cAdYQw2FI-8mQ2KqrZKsbG6zX9gOuTlajfxEuPk/edit?usp=sharing  
> (This chapter includes clickables/interactive elements.)

**W hy dont you want to stay with me? Why dont you want to stay with me? Is it not enough? Is it not enough? Why isn’t it enough for you?**

 

It feels like they traverse that corridor forever, following the twists and turns of the warehouse’s intestines.

Just before Ann makes another comment about how gross it is (“I think I can hear rats crawling around…”) they reach a large set of shiny, steel doors lined with blinking LED lights. The same mascot is there, winking above a sign that says “THE CAFE.”

“I thought this place was an arcade?” Haru asks, a little hesitantly. That had been one of the keywords to unlock the palace, but it turns out that it’s just the first...level? Area? The place isn’t structured enough for them to be able to say that with confidence. She leans closer to the door and can just barely make out music playing behind them.

“First an arcade...now a cafe?” Frowning, Yusuke turns to Akira. “None of the arcades we know of have cafes in them, at least the ones around Shinjuku and Akihabara.” What kind of cafe would it be? And why was it so isolated from the first floor? The only way ‘customers’ would be able to get in is apparently through the corridor they had found, and they had to rip a wall off to get to it.

“Maybe...it’s places that link to his sense of self. He’s always either at the arcade…” Frowning, Yusuke turns to Akira. “I’m assuming then that there will be other areas with similar themes. A manga cafe then?”

“Let’s just go,” Morgana trots up and starts pushing against the door. “There’s no point in speculating when it’s right there.”

He’s right. The door swings open.

 

 **ENTER HERE:**  
https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1GbH3cAdYQw2FI-8mQ2KqrZKsbG6zX9gOuTlajfxEuPk/edit?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo, i hope you enjoyed it. follow me on twitter @alicechugsT for my dumb pegoryu cryin and occasional sneak peaks into new chapters


	3. a behind-the-scenes tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level ?: The Mask Directory
> 
> Chapter link: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1uV4zF8ipDXIMIj-9f0uzYN14wfSND_bq1eGANbcrbHY/edit?usp=sharing

The first thing they see is the poster, plastered up on the wall.   
  
  


 

There’s a Shadow underneath it, hunched over a long, metal table, arms digging around into a limp form. It’s different to the ones they’ve  encountered previously - instead of a bright yellow uniform, it has a raggedly blue button up thrown on. The front is splattered with dark old stains - crusted dry... _ stuff _ practically embedded in the fabric.    
  
The Shadow looks up - they all tense, Akira’s fingers twitching across the hilt of his dagger - but it merely stares at them with disinterest.    
“Oh. You here for the tour?” it asks flatly. Wait, what?    
It jerks its thumb to the right, red eyes swimming lazily in the dark pool of its face. “Standard rules apply, don’t touch anything.” Touch what? What is this area? Why does the Shadow not give a shit? And what is that lying on the table, it looks just like a person-   
  
Ann shoves at Akira, hissing as they begin to shuffle inside, “Just go! It’s better if we don’t have to fight anything!”  

 

 

**ENTER HERE:**

https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1uV4zF8ipDXIMIj-9f0uzYN14wfSND_bq1eGANbcrbHY/edit?usp=sharing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got a few of the chapters done already so i'm hoping to upload a chapter once a week lmao! previews will be smaller as you go through the chapters bc im guessing yall will be more familiar with the style? 
> 
> comments are always super appreciated!


	4. dust to dust, ash to ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level 3/?: The Track Field
> 
> Chapter link: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Z_W8zRL9-zhIRget2FNBxTKOB2InNOzzdwap1eDf7PE/edit?usp=sharing

turning

from

the Masks

they

round the corner

and

punch

through the door

fear

coursing

through

their

veins. The door, rusted with disuse, creaks open. The maw of the dark staircase

stares up at them, hungry and cold. They make their way down, each step a ring

in their eardrums, a self inflicted gunshot. There’s

    no

        sign.

Where

are

    they

  going

  ?

 

**ENTER HERE:**

**https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Z_W8zRL9-zhIRget2FNBxTKOB2InNOzzdwap1eDf7PE/edit?usp=sharing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,,, there won't be a new chapter for the next two weeks (i'm on holidays lmao)  
> am fiddling with the next few chapters bc i want to change some things for it from what i had originally planned
> 
> comments are always appreciated! pls come yell with me on twitter @alicechugsT


	5. what was, and what could've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Level ?: The Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHH BOY AM I SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
> I moved countries and changed jobs, so things have been a little crazy.   
> I just couldn't get this chapter to go exactly the way I wanted, so it's just...this.

**ENTER HERE:**

 

**https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1w6t4_mE-GT9s22vBlBbDAik94jf9VYITIWI8eKmX7X4/edit?usp=sharing**


End file.
